Footswitches are often used in medicine in order to control appliances, cameras and the like and to activate or deactivate various functions of the appliances. To ensure safe actuation of the appliances that are to be controlled, it is absolutely essential that the footswitch can be secured in a fixed position on the floor surface.
A footswitch of the type in question is known, for example, from DE 10 2013 114 411 A1. In this known footswitch, the negative pressure in the suction cup is generated by active suctioning by means of an electrically operated evacuation device. The use of the electrically operated evacuation device is very costly.
Proceeding from this, the object of the invention is to create a footswitch which is suitable for a medical instrument and which, while having a simple design and being easy to handle, ensures that the footswitch is secured in a fixed position on a floor surface.